Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide component, a bicycle component, a bicycle sprocket, a bicycle chain and method of manufacturing the slide component.
Discussion of the Background
A bicycle and a fishing tackle have a slide component engaged with another component. For example, a bicycle chain is engaged with a bicycle sprocket, and a fishing reel have gears engaged with one another. In addition, a bicycle has another type of slide component that slide on another component. For example, the bicycle chain slides on chain guides of a front derailleur during gear shifting.